1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor including a conductive polymer layer (solid electrolyte layer), and a method for manufacturing the electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with digitalization of electronic devices, small-sized and large capacitance capacitors, which are used in the electronic devices, having low equivalent series resistance (ESR) in a high frequency range have been demanded.
Promising candidates as small-sized, large capacitance, and low ESR capacitors are electrolytic capacitors including as a cathode material a conductive polymer such as polypyrrole, polythiophene, polyfuran, or polyaniline. For example, an electrolytic capacitor including a dielectric layer-formed anode foil (anode body), and a conductive polymer layer (solid electrolyte layer) as a cathode material, which is provided on the anode foil, is proposed.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-225690, from the viewpoint of reducing the ESR, it is proposed that a suspension containing a conductive polymer and a cationic surfactant is used for forming a solid electrolyte layer and improving permeability into an anode body.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-155964, from the viewpoint of increasing a withstand voltage, it is proposed that phosphoric acid or a phosphate is added to a solution or a dispersion that contains a conductive polymer.